


Lashes With A Silver Tongue

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Series: Story_of_Tonight's LafLams One-Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, Daddy!Kink, Fighting, Insecurities, Other, Sad Alex, Sad John, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: Alexander and Lafayette are an hour late for their scheduled dinner and night in with John. When confronted, hurtful things are said, feelings are hurt, and someone leaves.Based off of a question asked on tumblr (by me).





	Lashes With A Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> This is for one_golden_sun, based off of her modern verse for the Poly Gay Trio. Enjoy! (and go read her verse if you haven't, it's soooo good!)  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless

John wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten to this point, all he knew. It had started out innocently enough, John being upset that Alexander and Lafayette were an hour late for their first dinner with all three of them together after John and Lafayette had returned from Martha’s wedding. Alex didn’t particularly understand why he was upset, but as always, his tongue got the best of him and twisted whatever John said into ammunition that Alex could use against his boyfriend.

“I _missed_ you Alex, and we _specifically_ chose today so that no one would have any conflicts and we could have a nice evening at home,” John said, sounding hurt. Alex winced at the tone of voice, but instead of apologizing, shot back at him.

“You didn’t seem to miss me too badly down at the wedding. And it seems that you forgot to mention something that happened while you were down there. Perhaps this relationship between you and Lafayette is working out a little too well,” Alexander said firmly, crossing his arms. John felt like his heart was being torn in two, all his old insecurities about where he fit into their relationship surging back up to the surface.

“What does that even mean? The..nickname thing? You told him?” He asked, glancing at Lafayette. _They probably laughed at it, at_ you, John thought to himself. In the meantime, the taller man had moved himself a little closer, intent on trying to calm this down before it blew up.

“Little one, I know we had agreed to bring it up over dinner, but I was giving our Alexander the full report as he had asked, and it slipped out. I forgot about our plans.” Laf reached out to take John’s hand, but he yanked it away, missing the flash of hurt in Laf’s eyes. Alexander scoffed.

“Oh, so we’re back to the hard-to-get game now, John? What, the weeks we spent apart weren’t enough for you?” Alexander spit out, and John flinched slightly.

“Alexander!” Lafayette admonished, but John shook his head.

“No, I’m not trying to play hard-to-get. I was never playing hard-to-get. I was just scared. I didn’t know where-where I fit in. I still…” John trailed off.

“Still what, John? Tell me.” Alexander said harshly, and John sighed in defeat.

“I still wonder where I fit in sometimes,” he mutters, looking away. Lafayette let out a quiet gasp, while Alex just crossed his arms.

“I think we’ve made it perfectly clear where you fit in here, John. You just refuse to see it.” John’s head snapped up to look at him, past the sadness now and moving on to full-blown anger.

“Refuse to see it? _Refuse to see it?_ ” John said, laughing a little deliriously. “Alex, every damn time I think I know where I fit, y’all go and flip my world upside down. You offer to stay home so you don’t upset my family, but then you and Lafayette turn around and get here an hour late for dinner without a text or call to show for it. And while we’re talking about this, as far as scenes go, I’m getting complete whiplash! I’m your boyfriend, not your plaything, Alex. You seem to have forgotten that as of late. And it’s not cool.” John said, voice rising as he continued on. Laf moved to try and comfort him, his eyes pained, but John moved out of his reach

"Maybe not, but at least I don't need constant assurances that I'm being good during scenes. For fuck’s sake, you’re always good! Why do you need us to keep telling you? And at least I'm capable of remembering I'm in a relationship with the two of you outside of them. It’s so fucking stupid, John, they’re both clearly different. Why can’t you differentiate between what’s real and what’s not?!” Alexander shot back, and everyone in the room winced. John crossed his arms, fighting back tears. Alex seemed to notice what he said a moment too late, trying to apologize as John walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

John slept at his own place that night, though to label what he did as ‘sleeping’ would be generous. Without Pokey or the arms of either of his boyfriends, he felt completely and utterly alone, tossing and turning, never being able to sleep for more than five minutes at a time. He ended up on the couch with a beer in hand, drinking and watching boring reality shows until he finally just passed out.

Alexander threw himself into his work, not going to bed until Lafayette finally pulled the pen from his hand and manhandled him under the sheets.

\----

The next morning, John woke up alone, slumped over on his side on the couch. He got up, showered, and tried not to think about how empty the apartment felt, how lonely he was. He was in the kitchen making himself an omelette when there was a knock at the door. He hesitated, then sighed as Laf’s voice came through.

“John? May I come in?” He asked, and John rolled his eyes.

“You have a key, Laf,” he called back.

“Yes, of this I am aware. However, I am..unsure of where boundaries lay now.” John felt himself deflate a little bit. Lafayette sounded utterly destroyed. Heartbroken. He moved to the door and opened it, barely keeping himself from flinging himself into his arms. Lafayette simply looked down at him.

“No Alexander?” John asked, unsurprised. He crosses his arms. Laf shook his head.

“May I come inside and explain?” He asks, and John stepped aside. He was upset at Alexander, not Lafayette. Lafayette thanked him in a quiet voice and moved to sit on the couch. John sat beside him, putting distance between the two of them.

“So, where is he?” John asked. Did Alex even care? Was he even upset? Or had he found another young, pretty, shy boy to take home and--

“Stop whatever it is that you are thinking.” Laf says, his voice firm but kind. “Alex is afraid to be here. He does not know what you feel, does not want to hurt you any further. I came alone to try and settle some of the tension before he comes over later.”

“So y’all planned a takeover of my place without bothering to ask the one person who might not want it?” John asked.

“Yes. Alex told you before, if you walk out we are walking after you. This is us walking after you.” John relaxed a little at that declaration, looking at Lafayette. There was nothing but love and a bit of sadness in his eyes.

“You didn’t happen to bring Pokey, did you?” He asked in a small voice. The tension of the previous evening and the sudden release of it, combined with Laf’s voice was starting to send him into headspace.

“Non, little one. I will text our Alexander, let him know to bring him.” John shook his head, the “our Alexander” echoing in his mind. Alexander was _theirs_ , was as much John’s as he was Lafayette’s.

“No, I’ll do it,” John said softly. He wanted-no, needed-to let Alex know he wasn’t planning on shutting him out. They would get past this fight, move on, and continue to be the frustratingly happy idiots they always were. Alexander was _his_ , in happiness, in anger, in scenes and out of them. He picked up his phone and texted Alexander, telling him he was looking forward to seeing him and asking if he could please bring Pokey with him. He was startled by the feeling of Lafayette pulling him into his lap.

“I am proud of you, mon cher. Would you like breakfast, perhaps a nap, before he comes over?” He asked, and John found himself nodding and being carried to the kitchen. Lafayette set him down in a chair and found the omelette John had put on a plate, gently cutting it up into pieces. He moved back to the table, sitting down and allowing John to climb into his lap before feeding him slowly and patiently until John had eaten the whole thing.

“Bed now, Daddy?” John whispered. The lack of sleep, the warmth and a full belly was causing his eyes to droop. He was asleep before he even heard Laf’s response.

\-----  
When John woke up next, Lafayette was curled around him from behind, and Pokey had been tucked into his arms. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around, seeing Alex sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” was all the Carribean man managed to say. He’d had everything planned out, a magnificent speech in his head, but every word was forgotten once John woke up.

“Hi,” John said quietly, not wanting to disturb Lafayette.

“John, I’m so sorry.” Alex blurts out, causing Lafayette to stir. “I was such a dick to you, everything I said. I should’ve texted you to let you know there was a delay in getting back. I should’ve called.” Tears are forming in his eyes now. “And I never, _never_ should have insulted the way you process and the aftercare you need. I shouldn’t have dismissed your insecurities about your place in the relationship. I fucked up so badly, I know that now, and words can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am but I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life trying.” A tear falls down Alex’s cheek and John simply looks at him before reaching a hand out. Alex takes it tentatively.

“It’s okay, babygirl.” John whispered, and that was all it took for Alex to start crying even harder. John helped him down into bed so he could wrap his arms around him. “You don’t need to keep trying to tell me. I know you’re sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up at you over a dinner. In the grand scheme of things it isn’t that important.” Alex started shaking his head.

“No, it’s important. It was supposed to be our first dinner with all of us since you got back, and you were gonna tell me about the whole daddy thing but instead I yelled at you. I yelled at you about your _aftercare_ , god that was so shitty of me! How could you forgive me for that?” Alex sniffled, wiping his eyes. John kissed his forehead.

“Because I love you, and I know how you get. You say whatever comes to mind, not thinking about it beforehand. I know you didn’t mean it. It did hurt. It hurt a lot, but at the end of the day there’s no one I’d rather curl up with in bed. Or watch shitty tv with. Or cook dinner with, or kiss or hug or fuck. You two are equal parts of my everything.” John said, and looked down. “And sometimes that scares me.” He admits. Alex kisses his nose.

“We’re never letting you go, pequeña.” He whispers. Laf drew in closer on John’s other side, sandwiching the smaller man between them. John let his eyes drift closed, feeling safe and loved in their arms. There would be other fights, he was sure. But they would work through them, just as they did today.

“So when do we start on the make-up sex?”

“Oh my _god_ , Alex.”


End file.
